TD Loops Continued
by Animation Adventures
Summary: A continuation of TelevisionGamer's 'Infinite Loops: Total Drama Endless Repeats'. The Total Drama gang's loops get a new Admin, and continue having wacky adventures in experiencing the same chapter of their life over and over again, and possibly crossing over to other loops in the multiverse.
1. Chapter 1

**Since the story hasn't been updated in over a year and I really like the Infinite Loops, on February 26th of 2016 I asked TelevisionGamer, the author of the Total Drama Loops, if I could adopt the story, and he said yes. I actually forgot that I had adopted it until now. So now I'll be continuing where he left off in the loops. If you want to check out the first ten chapters of loops, go to TelevisionGamer's Infinite Loops: Total Drama Endless Repeats.**

 **Before we get started, I'll go over the rules of the Infinite Loops:**

 **Only one person in a set of Loops acts as an Anchor. The Anchor is the first person to start looping, and will always loop.**

 **Other characters can Awaken and begin to loop as well, but the times they do so are random.**

 **Being Awake means that a person is aware of the time loops.**

 **There can be Loops that crossover with other series, fusions in which two or more worlds combine, and alternate pasts such as Blaineley being the host instead of Chris. So it is very possible to Awaken in a fanfic universe.**

 **What usually happens is at any point in a Loop is the Anchor and any other Loopers that Awaken during said Loop, and use their knowledge of the time loops to influence events within the Loop.**

 **Loops do not need a chronological order, but it is preferred that they are not set in a mutually contradictory order.**

 **Lastly, a list of the currently known Loopers: Alejandro, Anne Maria, B, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chef, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Mike (along with his alternate personalities of Chester, Mal, Svetlana and Vito) Noah, Owen, Sam, Sammy, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Trent, Tyler, and Zoey**

 **Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own any material that may appear in these loops, they all belong to their respective owners. Now please enjoy my continuation of the Total Drama Loops.**

* * *

 **11.1**

Gwen sat in her bed upright the moment she opened her eyes, and clutched her head. "Ow…"

The Goth girl entered the lounge for all the Awake Loopers. "Hey guys, it seems we've got a new Admin."

Lindsay shook her head. "No thanks, I don't need new vitamins. I like the ones I eat now. They're shaped like cute, little dinosaurs."

"Not a vitamin, Lindsay, an Admin. Admins are the people who run our Loops and try to fix the damaged timeline." Gwen explained.

The ditzy blonde nodded slowly. "Oh…"

Trent raised an eyebrow at Gwen. "So now what? Does this mean things change a little?"

Gwen shrugged. "I think so. Every Admin is different I believe."

* * *

 **11.2**

An Awake Owen chuckled, "Hahaha! Wow, I can't believe I'd see the day when camp was actually a camp!"

He sat on the mess hall steps with a bowl of gruel, watching as all of his season one castmates traversed around the campgrounds, partaking in actual camp activities.

"Well, at least the gruel hasn't changed. I love this stuff!" He stuck a spoonful in his mouth.

Cody sauntered up to him. "Hey Owen, Gwen's hanging out with Trent down by the dock. Want to go swimming?"

Owen frowned. "Oh, sorry Cody, can't." He held up the bowl of gruel. "See, I'm kind of eating right now so I'd have to at least wait half an hour before swimming."

* * *

 **11.3**

Sierra squealed in excitement. She had Awoke in a loop where she and Alejandro were on the island in season one with the others. She loved those loops because she got to spend more time with Cody.

"Cody! The Code-ster! The Code-meister!" Chris greeted the flirty geek.

"Dudes, psyched to be here, man! I see the ladies have already arrived." Cody gave him a high-five, and suavely strode over to the other end of the dock.

Sierra met him halfway, and wrapped the startled geek in a hug. "Hi, Cody! We're both here! Isn't this great?"

Chris gave them a weird look. "Um, do you two know each other?"

"Oh, I know Cody. He just doesn't know who I am yet." Sierra answered, squeezing her precious Cody.

"Somebody help me!" Cody gasped.

* * *

 **11.4**

"Okay, DJ! Ready to conquer fear number 254?" Izzy asked eagerly.

"Um, sure I guess." DJ replied hesitantly. "Um, I forget. What's fear number 254? I wrote a really long list, girl."

"Your fear of baby carriages! Remember? You started being afraid of them after a couple loops where Chef was your father."

"Oh yeah, those loops give me the chills." DJ shuddered in remembrance.

Izzy giggled, and took him by the arm. "Come on, let's go!"

Soon enough, they were on top of the thousand foot high cliff with a baby carriage. DJ sat on it while Izzy stood next to him.

DJ glanced around. "So, how's this going to help me get over my fear?"

"You'll see. Have fun and enjoy the ride!"

"Wait, Izzy! What do you mean- aaaaaah!" DJ screamed as Izzy gave the baby carriage a shove, and DJ cruised down the steep hill.

* * *

 **11.5**

Gwen woke up in bed at camp and got dressed. She went to the communal washrooms to get ready for the day. Once she walked in, she went to look at herself in the mirror and was greeted with something she wasn't expecting.

"What the?" Gwen said, "I'm not as pale as I usually am. My eyes are bright green. And where's the dye in my hair?" Then she noticed her clothes. "Why are my clothes green and black? These aren't mine."

"Gwen!"

Gwen looked up and saw a really bizarre sight. "Leshawna? What happened to you?"

"Girl, I should be asking you the same thing. If this is another one of those weird loops, this has got to be one of the strangest. I mean look at me." Leshawna gestured to her body, which was white, and her clothes were blue and green with a splash of other colors. Her hair was orange too. "What the heck is going on this time?"

"I don't know… but those colors on you do ring a bell. If I'm guessing correctly, then those colors are usually on Harold. If they are, then that means…" Gwen trailed off, her suspicions arising.

"Hey Leshawna, check me out!"

Gwen and Leshawna looked to see someone in the door of the washrooms.

"What in heck? Harold?" Leshawna stared at Harold. He had black skin, his hair was brown, his shirt was light with an orange hamburger, and his pants were blue. Her mind clicked, something about those colors on him seemed familiar. "Hey, hold up! Those colors are mine!"

"Just as I thought." Gwen nodded. "A color swap. We all must have swapped colors with someone."

Leshawna gawked at Gwen. "Are you for real, girl?" The sister with 'tude went up to the mirror and compared all the similarities she shared with normal Harold. "Hm, guess so. I have to say, I think I look good as a redhead."

"Definitely." Harold nodded.

"Hey guys!" "What's up, dudes!"

The three looked outside to see Geoff and Bridgette hand in hand, heading down to the dock. Bridgette's sweatshirt was pink and Geoff's open shirt was blue, the surfer girl's eyes were blue and the party guy's were green. Other than those differences, they looked pretty much the same as regular.

"Gwen, I don't think we just swapped colors. We swapped colors with somebody we like." Leshawna said.

"If that's true, then I have only one guess as to whose colors mine are." Gwen looked down at her outfit.

"Morning, guys." Gwen looked up to see Trent approaching and she noticed his skin was pale and his outfit was dark, along with a few other things she easily recognized.

Gwen sighed. "Perfect."

* * *

 **11.6**

"Is it just me, or does the film lot look more rundown than usual?" Bridgette wondered out loud as she inched closer to her Awake boyfriend.

Ahead of the blond-haired couple, Noah walked around the studio they were in with a flashlight in hand. "If the glowing green goo we've seen around here is any indication, we're in one of those loops where Chris gets seriously demented quicker than normal and adds toxic waste to season two. The camp looked very rundown when the toxic waste took over there; it makes sense it would do the same here."

"Bummer. I wish we could fix the place up," Geoff said sadly.

All three competitors yelped in fright when a stage light behind them fell to the ground.

* * *

 **11.7**

Chris blinked in confusion. "What just happened?" He glanced over his shoulder, and noticed Camp Wawanakwa. "And what is that doing here? I thought it sank because of Chef's lousy drilling."

Gwen facepalmed in the middle of the growing crowd of campers. "I knew he'd start looping eventually." She walked up to him. "Excuse me, Chris? We need to talk privately."

* * *

"So you're telling me that we're stuck repeating this same part of our lives for the rest of eternity?" Chris recapped, very confused about the situation.

"Not for eternity, just until the Admins can fix some tree thing and then we can move on with our lives." Gwen answered.

Chris let out a sound of understanding, "Huh?" His face soon lit up with realization. "You know what this means?"

"That you can torture us for who knows how many more years?" The Goth girl guessed.

"That too," Chris conceded, "I was going for something more along the lines of I won't grow old for a very long time!"

Once again, Gwen facepalmed. "Of course, that's what he focuses on."

Chris then proceeded to shoo her out of his trailer. "Go on and get out of here, I can guarantee you that this loop is going to be fun." He slammed the door behind her, and locked it.

"Yep, someone's most likely going to die this loop." She quipped, and walked down the trailer steps.

* * *

 **11.8**

Cody groaned irritably, reclining back in the theater seat he occupied. At that moment, Sierra walked into the room.

"Aw, what's wrong, Cody-kins?" Sierra inquired.

"See for yourself." Cody answered, pointing to the Playa's widescreen TV.

Sierra followed his finger, and noticed a very familiar episode of World Tour playing.

"I never thought I'd get this far. Who would've thought I was such a TV star? Now I'm in the final three~" Trent sang while driving a flying contraption similar to Lightning's motorcycle helicopter from season four. Behind him, Courtney sat with her arms wrapped around his midsection.

Cody muted the TV. "That's our part of the song, and of course, they, the two best singers in the cast, find a way to do it better."

"Oh Cody," Sierra began to say as she cuddled him, "we'll show them up next time we're on that episode."

* * *

 **11.9**

Bridgette sighed as she and Geoff sat in first class with the rest of Team Victory.

"What's wrong, babe? You look so down." Geoff said in concern.

"I'm just thinking is all." Bridgette replied, and turned to look at her boyfriend. "Because of these loops, we can't grow up and do stuff that adults do, like get married, get a career, have kids, you know?"

Geoff frowned, and rubbed the back of his neck. "That really is a bummer, babe. On the one side, we can be kids forever. On the other side, we can't do grown-up stuff. I never really thought about the cons of this thing."

Bridgette lowered her gaze. "I did, and now it's bringing me down."

Geoff continued to gaze at his girlfriend, wondering what he could possibly do to help cheer her up. Then a thought hit him.

"Hey, Bridge? We're heading to Niagara Falls next, right?"

"I think so. The interns are supposed to come in and drag us to the cargo hold while we're asleep in a couple hours. Why?"

* * *

An Unawake Courtney grumbled over her shared victory with Duncan, and was about to board the jumbo jet when she noticed Bridgette and Geoff walking up. "Where were you two? We take off pretty soon."

A smile cracked on the edges of the blond-haired couple's faces.

"Just doing something we've wanted to do for a long time." Bridgette responded, and she held out her left hand for Courtney to see.

Courtney gasped when she noticed the golden band on one of her friend's middle fingers. "You got engaged!"

Geoff chuckled. "More like married, dudette!" He showed her the golden band on his finger as well.

* * *

 **11.10**

The Playa was in a panic. Such a laidback place had been reduced to sheer chaos.

Gwen slammed the door to the pool area open. "Who stole my diary?!"

"Somebody stole your diary? Somebody stole my guitar!" Trent stated as he walked up to her frantically.

"And my hand mirror!" Justin added.

"I can't find my PDA!" Courtney exclaimed furiously. "I swear if one of you people stole it, I will sue you!"

"I can't find my cellphone!"

"Me neither!"

"Somebody stole food from my secret stash!"

"Somebody stole my books!"

Dozens of the campers gathered in the pool area, clamoring about how they were missing their most valuable possessions.

Duncan turned away from the window with wide eyes. "Wow, they're really ticked. I never thought that they'd care about all this junk that much." He walked over to his bed, on top of which laid a guitar case, a black diary, a purple cellphone, a black PDA, multiple snacks, a couple books, and much more. "Hm, I wonder if Elvis will let me use his guitar to self-teach myself how to play it." He picked up the guitar case, and observed it.

* * *

 **11.11**

"This… loop… is glorious!" Izzy whooped as she sat on top of the Gopher cabin to observe the chaos.

Everyone from the first three seasons had gone completely wild! DJ roared at a bear, and chased it away from the garbage can next to the Mess Hall; Beth dug in the dirt to look for worms she was no longer afraid of while Lindsay and Justin rolled in the mud nearby; Tyler tried to catch a squirrel with his bare hands, but kept running into things when he missed; Geoff and Bridgette swung on vines, but collided with each other halfway through; Katie and Sadie did the rattlesnake dance Izzy had auditioned for the talent show challenge; and Chris was riding on Chef's back like a baby ape as the big, burly man prowled around.

Gwen and Heather played tug-of-war with Gwen's diary, using their teeth to pull from either end. Duncan bounded over, and bit into the book's spine, tugging it his way as well. As soon as Trent noticed from where he was wrestling with Cody, he abandoned the wild geek, and bit into the only available side of the diary left, tugging it his way. No sooner than when Trent left Cody, Sierra tackled her crush. Eva ripped a tree right out of the ground, and started swinging it around like a club. Ezekiel watched curiously while Noah sat beside him upside down while reading a book which was also upside down. Using a fork, Courtney twirled her hair to make it look better. Near Courtney, Alejandro walked everywhere on his hands.

Izzy laughed.

One of the best parts about the loop was the fact that they were all wearing a variation of her own outfit.

* * *

 **11.12**

The first thing Gwen did that morning when she left her room at the Playa was ask Izzy a question that nobody except Owen enjoyed asking. "Izzy, what are you doing?" She asked in a deadpan voice.

Izzy was standing in front of the Goth girl's door. Oddly enough, she was wearing the exact same outfit as Gwen did daily, and on her head was obviously a wig made to look like Gwen's dyed hair.

"This loop, I'm not just Izzy- I'm Cosplay Izzy!" The crazy girl declared giddily. "This loop, I'm going to dress up like everyone! Since you're our Anchor, I thought I'd start by dressing up like you!"

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered, or creeped out."

"Both maybe?"

* * *

 **11.13**

"Congratulations, Zoey! To the victor goes the spoils- one million dollars!" Chris announced as he presented the million dollars to season four winner, Zoey. He closed up the case, and handed it to her.

Zoey accepted it with a grateful smile, and walked to the speedboat the rest of the season four cast would be taking back to the mainland.

"Congratulations, Zoey!" Mike congratulated his girlfriend.

"You definitely earned it, Zoey!" Cameron added.

Lightning scoffed. "Lightning was sha-cheated! That money should be Lightning's."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Oh put a sock in it, Cry-ning."

As everyone gave varying congratulations, Zoey counted heads and came up short.

"Hey, where's Scott?" She asked the others.

"Didn't he escape the stadium like the rest of us?" Dakota inquired to the others.

"Guys, a little help!"

Chris, Chef, and the campers turned their heads to up the dock, where Fang was approaching with Scott dangling from his teeth by his tank top's collar. Chris stepped to the side, and Fang hopped on the boat. Everyone stared at the mutant shark and his human baggage.

"Not one word." Scott warned them when he noticed their odd looks. Chef started the boat, and the group left the island.

* * *

 **11.14**

The racket made Gwen want to cover her ears, which she did.

"Why won't Sadie loop already? I want to loop with my best friend!" Katie whined.

"I don't know when she's going to loop, and I don't know how to make her loop so stop complaining about it already!" Gwen snapped harshly as Katie followed her around the Playa.

"But looping is so lonely without Sadie!"

"Urgh! If I promise to spend the next entire loop with Sadie to try and get her to loop, will you leave me alone?!"

"Sure!"

"Then I'll do that, now go away!"

"Sure! Thanks, Gwen!" Katie put on a big smile, and merrily skipped back to her room where Sadie was waiting for her.

* * *

 **11.1- New Admin, New Loops  
** **11.2- Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, for real!  
** **11.3- He doesn't know her, but she certainly knows him.  
11.4- She's jumping around on the list.  
11.5- Color Swapped!  
11.6- When I think of the TDA set combined with toxic waste, I think Total Drama: Revenge of the Action.  
11.7- Chris McLean has joined the loops! This loop is also known as the one where Chris went overkill.  
11.8- One bitter Cody and one loop where Trent is actually in World Tour  
11.9- Relationship Upgrade! May or may not come up in later loops.  
11.10- Duncan's a stinker sometimes.  
11.11- Bring out your inner Izzy  
11.12- Cosplay Izzy is Cosplay Izzy  
11.13- At least he's not in a trauma chair  
11.14- It was not a fun loop trying to get Sadie to loop.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own any material that may appear in these loops, they all belong to their respective owners. Now please enjoy another set of loops.**

* * *

 **12.1 (Fused Loop with Pokémon)**

Duncan tapped his chin in thought, and then pointed to one of the Pokéballs in front of him. "I'll take the Treecko. It looks cooler than the other two."

"Okay then, here's its Poké ball, some empty ones so you can catch some to start you out on your journey, and a Pokédex so you can record your encounters." Professor Birch stated, giving him his essentials.

"Thanks." Duncan said half-heartedly as he accepted the items. He sent a glance to the professor's bag sitting on a nearby desk. Without warning, he snatched the bag up by its strap, and darted out of the lab.

The professor futilely chased after him. "Hey, that's my bag! Some of my most recent research is in there!"

* * *

 **12.2**

Lindsay loved making out in the washrooms with Tyler. Hardly anybody ever went in there unless they absolutely needed to. They had absolute peace and quiet. Though, she almost felt like she was forgetting something.

The door slammed open, and Beth stood in the doorway. "Lindsay! Something's wrong! Just yesterday I was watching the end of Pahkitew Island, and now it's like I'm back at the start of-" She went quiet when she noticed her friend was busy. "Oh, sorry! I can come back another time if you're too busy with that…"

The ditz separated her lips from Tyler's, and her boyfriend moaned disappointedly.

"Beth, of course I can help you." Lindsay attempted to get up, but then she remembered that she and Tyler were tied up in Tyler's yo-yo. "First, could you help us a little please?"

* * *

"…And apparently we'll be looping for like a really long time." Lindsay finished as Beth pulled the last bit of yo-yo string away from her and Tyler.

Beth frowned at the new information she had. "Gee, that sounds really serious." She scowled at her own mouth. "I just wish I didn't have to get these braces back on at the beginning of every loop. That's going to be a pain."

"Hey, cheer up." Tyler said. "Look at this way, now we can all hang out all the time, and watch Heather, Alejandro, and the other bad guys suffer when we stop their evil plans."

The wannabe bobbed her head in agreement. "That's true. It would be nice to see those guys get what's coming to them."

Tyler hopped off the sink countertop. "Then come on, let's go watch that talent show! Woohoo!" He jogged out of the restrooms with the girls in tow.

* * *

 **12.3**

"The Aftermath is live in five minutes! Five minutes to show time!" Billy the Intern announced as he walked around backstage at the Aftermath studio.

Katie sighed. "Another loop, another Aftermath without the real Sadie."

"What do you mean 'without the real Sadie'? I _am_ the real Sadie." Sadie said beside her.

Katie sighed once more. "You wouldn't understand. You're not _my_ Sadie. My Sadie would realize that we've already been through all this, and she'd get all my inside jokes."

"But we have been through all this before, right?" Sadie prodded. "Didn't we already do the Aftermaths and they never got renewed? And if we've already been through this before? Shouldn't Gwen and Trent be the first Aftermath guests instead of Owen and Heather?"

Turning sharply to look at her best friend, Katie gasped. "Sadie, you're Awake!"

"What are you talking about? I've been awake all day, and it's been really confusing."

Katie squealed joyfully. "I have got so much to tell you." She glanced at the stage. "But first, we should get through this Aftermath."

* * *

 **12.4**

"This," Chris said to the twenty-two campers gathered at the bonfire area, "is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks." He chuckled darkly, causing some of the campers to look at him in concern. "Or until your ransom has been paid."

"What are you talking about?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

Chris smirked wickedly. "As of now, you are all my hostages! Chef, get 'em!"

Chef ran onto the scene with a length of rope over his shoulder. The campers screamed, and scrambled around the camp to try and escape.

* * *

Chris stood among several bulging sacks, and watched as Chef tied up his latest captive.

"Just why are you doing this exactly?" Gwen asked as Chef slid her into a sack.

Chris put his hands on his hips smugly. "Well, with how many years I've spent in jail over the course of the loops I can remember, I figure I'll survive if this whole plan goes to muck. Besides, I wanted to see how I'd do at an evil villain role. I think I'm doing totally wicked, right?"

"Wicked is one way to put it." Gwen remarked before Chef closed up the sack, and tied it shut.

* * *

 **12.5**

"We made it," Courtney panted as she slumped over on her emu's back at the top of Hanging Rock.

"Not all of us can be as cool as you, Princess. I'm wearing black!" Duncan retorted, riding up on an emu beside her.

Courtney looked up at Duncan wearily. "That's your own fault…"

"Hey," Owen somehow rode up to them on only one emu instead of two like he needed in the baseline, "where's Al? I thought he was right behind us."

As if on cue, a cross kangaroo bounded up to the cliff, reached into its pouch, and pulled a surprised Alejandro out of it, throwing him onto the ground before hopping back the way it came.

Duncan raised an eyebrow at Alejandro. "What happened to you?"

Alejandro got to his feet, cringing at the slime on his body before wiping it off. "Ran into a kangaroo on the way over here. My emu squawked at it, it made some threatening gestures, and then the emu squawked again and threw me off. Next thing I know, that marsupial's shoving me into her pouch."

"Aww," Owen whined, "lucky!"

"You wouldn't fit." Alejandro told him bluntly.

* * *

 **12.6**

Chris picked up his bags, intending to pack them onto the boat. As he turned to do that, he saw Gwen standing in his way with a flytrap plant in her hands.

"Don't forget to take Larry with you," she told him.

"Ah, thanks. I knew I was forgetting something," he thanked her, putting his bags on the boat then taking Larry from her.

"Yeah, whatever." Spinning on her heel, Gwen walked back to the cabins. "Maybe now Zoey and the others will have an easier final three challenge."

* * *

Almost two years later…

"We just used the mutant goats' eggs to take down the zeppelin, and now he wants us to take more of their eggs?!" Brick asked incredulously as he stood on the edge of the moat surrounding the little island that held the flying goats' nest.

Dawn shook her head in disbelief. "Chris is a very cruel man."

B shrugged.

* * *

 **12.7**

"You know," Gwen said as she picked up a card from the middle and added it to her hand. "I miss living at the Playa. I don't get why we can't stay there again during the second and third seasons."

Bridgette hummed in thought, "Living at the new hotel near the film lot isn't so bad. At least the show was able to rent out the whole place the entire time. It almost feels like a second home, or maybe third. Leshawna, any fours?"

"Take a card, honey," Leshawna answered, prompting Bridgette to do so. "I honestly prefer the Playa. We've got our own little island paradise there. It's a bit annoying that whenever we want to go out here, we have to be careful with the streets and stuff."

Gwen nodded. "Agreed, maybe next loop we should see if we can convince Chris to let us stay at the Playa the whole time." At that moment, Heather stormed into the lounge. "What's with you?"

"Beth beat me at badminton, again! The worst part of it all, Chris just let it keep on going. We usually end the challenge at a five-point win, but he let her keep creaming me! Deal me in." She sat down at the table, and Leshawna began to shuffle.

Bridgette looked at Heather with an annoyed glance. "If you're upset that Beth keeps beating you, why don't you just learn how to play the sport so you're prepared for next time you're Awake?"

"Yeah," Heather stared back at the surfer flatly. "I don't do sports outside of cheerleading. They get you all sweaty and gross." She took the cards that Leshawna dealt her.

"You'd think she'd get out of that mindset after the first hundred or so loops," Leshawna grumbled.

"Shut it, you loudmouth mall-shopping homegirl."

Gwen rolled her eyes at the exchange. "Just take your first turn, Heather."

"Fine," Heather glanced down at her hand, "Gwen, give me your twos."

* * *

 **12.8**

Trent ran a hand over the motorcycle. "I never get tired of how amazing this bike looks."

"Stop touching my ride, kid." Chef reprimanded, slapping Trent's hand off the vehicle.

"Okay, okay," Trent backed off with his hands raised. He glanced back at the motorcycle. "Still, you should invite me in here more often. We both know how much I love motorcycles."

Chef grumbled, "I'll consider it. Now where did that stupid crazy girl hide my toolbox this time?" He bent down to look underneath the work bench.

Meanwhile, Trent kneeled next to the back of the bike. "Put on saddlebags, did you?"

"Yeah, a ride like that just ain't complete without a set of bags. You get me, maggot?"

"Definitely. I've seen this awesome looking set in a magazine a couple of times, and I've considered buying them but I don't have a motorcycle at the moment so yeah." Trent undid the buckles of the saddlebag he was next to, and peered inside. He blinked. "Huh. Chef, found your tool box."

Chef spun around from the bench. "You did? Hey! What'd I say about touchin' my ride?!"

In response, Trent held up a neon green tool box. "This got your attention?"

Chef's eye twitched. "Crazy girl!"

Somewhere far off, Izzy's laughter rang throughout the camp.

* * *

 **12.9**

Standing at the bow of the yacht, Jo leaned on the railing with a scowl on her face and her foot constantly tapping.

Brick noticed her behavior, and asked, "What's on your mind?"

"Wondering if No-Loop-ning will finally loop this time. Care to make a wager?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll have to decline. Betting is not in the soldier's code."

Jo snorted. "Figures."

The cadet's eyes narrowed. "Hey now, the soldier's code is a strong set of morals. You should know that after however many loops we've spent together by now."

"And you should've lightened up however many loops ago," Jo replied, "Seriously, we're looping. What's the harm in engaging some non-soldier conduct for once?"

"For one, it could start me on a slippery slope to other bad habits."

"You're betting, not taking performance-enhancing drugs."

"They're not that different!" Brick protested.

The jock-ette scoffed. "They are so. Look, here's the deal, if Lightning doesn't show signs of being Awake, then I win. If he does show signs of being Awake, then you win. Winner gets to go further in the competition this time, okay?"

Brick put a finger to his chin, thinking. "We aren't betting money… okay, I guess it would be alright as long as owing money isn't involved."

"Then I guess we have a deal," Jo offered her hand for a shake. Brick took it, sealing the deal. "Hope you're ready to lose. Repeat-ning is too dumb to loop."

* * *

 **12.10 (Fused Loop with Tangled)**

Lindsay hummed a song to herself, brushing her long, long, long, long hair.

"This isn't so bad," she told the chameleon sitting with her. "I love brushing hair. If frogs had hair, I'd brush yours too."

The chameleon gave her a flat look. He glanced up at the clock, and jerked. He patted Lindsay's hand, and pointed to the clock.

Lindsay looked down at the creature. "What is it? I can't tell time, or speak frog."

The chameleon pointed to the window sill. They could hear a faint scream, and before they had time to wonder what the scream was, a brown-haired guy with a satchel flew in through the window. He crashed on the floor, yelling, "Ow!"

Lindsay's eyes widened in recognition. "Hi, Tyler!"

"Hey, Linds," the guy groaned as he laid on the floor. "That stupid horse… bucking me off…" Down below the tower window, a horse whinnied. "Oh right, we should get going before that lady comes back. She'll kill us if she sees us together."

"Good idea," Lindsay agreed, picking up a frying pan that the chameleon dragged over to her. "It was getting boring waiting in a tower for eighteen years."

* * *

 **12.11**

"See anything?" Heather asked, standing at the base of Duncan's Easter Island head.

"Not particularly," Alejandro answered, trying to peek into the head's nose. "All I see are cans of spray paint, a pocket knife, a bag of money- wait, I think I'll grab that." The arch villain reached his arm inside, and withdrew a small bag of loot. Taking a moment, he tied the bag to his belt. "Think I see a lighter too. Aha!" He reached up into the nose again, and pulled out a purple egg. "Consider that a second egg for me."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Great, how about an egg for me?"

"Doesn't look like there is one. Sorry." He apologized, earning a growl from Heather. "Calm down." The arch villain motioned to Sierra's head nearby. "Let's try Izzy number two."

* * *

 **12.12**

Courtney and Sierra ran into the Craft Services tent. Chris came to it a few moments later.

"Aha! So this is where they've been going all these loops. Now they have to let me into their little secret club. Gotcha- what?" He had jumped dramatically into the tent, only to find it empty. "Wha-where? How?" Frowning, he walked back out. "Stupid teenagers…"

After he left, Courtney and Sierra peeked out of the lounge entryway.

"Boy, that was close!" Sierra exclaimed, being quickly shushed by Courtney.

Courtney hissed, "Quiet, do you want him to come back and find us? We have to keep Chris from finding the lounge. It's the only place we can get away from him whenever he loops."

Sierra replied in a quieter voice, "You do realize he's going to find it eventually, right?"

"Not if we have anything to do about it."

* * *

 **12.13**

Dawn frowned in thought as she waited for the others to reach shore. Like usual whenever the yacht exploded, she took her shortcut. She had sent out a Ping the moment she was Awake, and got a response, but she couldn't tell who it was from. That was what frustrated her about the ability to Ping, not being able to know who responded to her. Perhaps she should try to find a way to know.

Soon enough, her baseline companions of season four washed ashore. Carefully, she observed each of their auras, looking for information they don't know when they are Unawake.

There, she felt it. She also could sense fear and confusion. She got up from her rock, and walked over.

"Staci, are you well?" Dawn asked the girl in question.

Staci looked around in confusion, and pointed to herself, noticeably not opening her mouth.

Dawn nodded. "Yes, I'm talking to you. Please speak up, what's the matter?"

At her question, Staci took a breath. "Okay, this is going to sound really strange and stuff, but I think I went back in time. I'm not lying this time, I swear. I asked Brick why we were back at the start of the season, and he was all confused. Yah, I thought I went back in time so I decided to try and stay quiet so I didn't get voted off first again. Do you know what's going on? You sound like you do."

"I do know what's going on, Staci." Dawn affirmed. "Also, I must say I'm surprised. I thought you were going to be the last of our group to Loop."

"Loop?" Staci inquired. "What does that mean?"

"You see, it's a long story," Dawn began to explain until the loudspeaker blared. "I'll tell you on the way into the forest."

* * *

 **12.14**

"Der Schnitzel Kickers!" Beth proclaimed proudly, and the streamers and balloons began to rain down from the ceiling of the studio. "Oh yeah!"

Bridgette walked over to Beth with a warm smile. "Congratulations, Beth. You've won the Second Chance Challenge."

Beth smiled brightly at Bridgette. "Thanks! Now I can finally compete on World Tour!" She then frowned as a thought occurred to her. "Do you think my inability to scream will affect my singing?"

"Guess you'll find out," Geoff answered, joining the two girls.

"I guess so," Beth agreed before taking a look around. "Hey, what happened to Blaineley this time?"

Geoff and Bridgette looked at each other.

* * *

Blaineley grumbled as she sipped her hot chocolate. "Stupid teenagers… they think they're all that and can replace me. Well, they can't! Once I get back to Canada somehow, I'll show them that they can't replace me as a celebrity talk show host!"

A grunt next to her got her attention. She looked over, and saw Bruno the bear holding out a mug.

"I take it you want a refill?" Blaineley asked, getting a nod from the bear. She rolled her eyes, and unscrewed the cap from her thermos. "Fine, but you're taking me back down the mountain when I leave."

* * *

 **12.1- Never leave anything resembling a wallet or purse unattended, Duncan will snatch it.  
12.2- Dun dun duuun! Beth has joined the loops!  
12.3- Eeeeee! Sadie has joined the loops!  
12.4- Chris's first attempt at being evil rather than sadistic.  
12.5- Owen really wouldn't.  
12.6- At least Larry's not a giant mutant.  
12.7- After season one, where did the ex-contestants stay?  
12.8- It's the saddlebags that make the bike.  
12.9- Brick would then go on a betting craze for about a dozen or so loops, winning or losing.  
12.10- Ironically, she's too dumb to remember most of them.  
12.11- Owen's island head is full of food, Izzy's is full of bats, and Duncan's is full of vandalizing tools and stolen goods.  
12.12- Commencing Operation: Keep Chris Away from the Lounge  
12.13- Yah, Staci has joined the loops! Before her, nobody needed to say a word.  
12.14- Blaineley's in Siberia. Now if only she could stay in Siberia, forever.**

 **Loopers: Alejandro, Anne Maria, B, Beth, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chef, Chris, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Mike (along with his alternate personalities of Chester, Mal, Svetlana and Vito) Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sam, Sammy, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Staci, Trent, Tyler, and Zoey**

 **Please note that I will not be taking loop requests, but if you want to write a loop, PM it to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own any material that may appear in these loops, they all belong to their respective owners. Now please enjoy another set of loops.**

* * *

 **13.1**

"Hey, Chris?" Jasmine spoke up the moment she caught her assigned baby. "Just where exactly did you get these babies from?"

"Probably from an orphanage," Dave quipped, "what sane parent would willingly let Chris use their baby for his insane challenges?"

Chris nodded towards Dave. "Dave's on the right track, but not quite. I just asked the storks."

Jasmine raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "The storks?"

"Oh yes," Ella affirmed, "those lovely birds that bring adorable new little bundles of joy to their parents?"

Shawn snorted. "I don't believe it. Zombies are real, but birds delivering babies is something I don't think is real."

"It's all true," Chris bobbed his head, pleased with himself. "I just had the interns send off a letter to them asking for eight babies, and here they are." He motioned to the babies in the contestants' arms.

Looking briefly down at the baby he was holding, Shawn shook his head. "Nope, still not believing it."

"Oh yeah," Sugar challenged. "Then what's that?" She pointed upward, causing Chris and the contestants to look up as well.

The intern in the hot air balloon watched as a stork flew by with a bundled blanket in its beak.

* * *

Positioned on top of one of the stages at the film lot, Izzy peered through her binoculars with a victorious laugh.

"Hah!" She lowered the binoculars, and handed them over to Noah. "Told you, Negative Noah."

Frowning, Noah looked through them, and lowered them after a moment. "Fine, you were right."

Izzy blew a raspberry at him.

* * *

 **13.2**

An Unawake Courtney walked into a clearing in the woods. She hummed in thought and looked at the note that she found on her bed. It said to meet in the woods after midnight but she didn't see anybody around. Had she been stood up? Was she being tricked into staying up late so she wouldn't do well in the next challenge?

"This is ridiculous. They left the note and they're the one that's running late, really good planning they've done." Courtney scoffed moodily.

The CIT heard a twig snap behind her.

She turned around to see who did it. "Who's there?" Courtney didn't get an answer. "Hello?"

Another twig snapped.

"Okay seriously, come out right now. This is getting to be really irritating now." She declared at her surroundings.

Then someone quietly moved up behind her. A sort of sixth sense told Courtney someone was behind her and she turned around. Her eyes widened and she screamed.

* * *

Near the boathouse, Duncan popped up behind some bushes with his duffel bag slung on his back. Once he scanned the area, he snuck towards the boathouse and picked the lock. Inside, he threw his duffel bag into the back of the boat, opened up the boathouse doors, and hotwired the Boat of Losers. Once he drove the boat out into open water, he smirked.

"Nice. It went smoothly." Duncan set the boat on its course and walked to the back of the boat where his duffel bag was. The duffel bag itself appeared to be squirming. Sitting his duffel bag up, he opened up the mouth and looked in with a smile. "How you doing in there, Court?"

Courtney tried to free herself of the rope keeping her tied up and her protests were muffled by a gag tied over her mouth. At Duncan's question, she started making a lot of noise and struggled a lot more while glaring at him.

"Glad to know you're doing okay." Duncan grinned mischievously and closed up his bag. He walked back to the boat's steering wheel to observe his course before taking a sheet of paper and a pencil out. The delinquent made a check mark on the page. "And that crosses 'kidnap Courtney' off my list. Okay, so far during the loops I've stolen Chris's wallet, stolen Chris's passport, stolen Chris's wallet and passport, stolen Chef's wallet and passport, robbed a bank, stolen a sports car, spray painted all the trees on the island, carved a skull into all the trees on the island, successfully dated both Gwen and Courtney at the same time, and humiliated Harold in every single episode. What's next?" He scanned the page. "Looks like the next item on my list is to 'kidnap Gwen'. Shouldn't be too hard."

* * *

 **13.3**

Trent watched from his hiding place as Gwen sauntered off to the dock to take a dip in the lake. As far as he knew, she was following the baseline, and if his remembrance of the baseline was correct, Heather was going to come around and find Gwen's diary to humiliate her in front of the whole camp. He wasn't going to let that happen this time.

Once Gwen was a safe distance from the cabin, Trent crawled out from underneath it, and slipped inside the girls' side of the cabin. He searched the room quickly before any of the girls found him, and pulled Gwen's diary out of a drawer of the dresser. Not wanting to be seen with it, he dropped the journal down his shirt and rushed out of the girls' side.

He darted next door to the boys' side of the cabin, and pulled his backpack out from under his bunk. Opening it up, he pulled Gwen's diary back out from his shirt, and slid the book in amongst his belongings. With the diary properly safe, he closed up his backpack and shoved it back under his bunk. Satisfied, Trent smirked to himself.

 _Let's see how Heather embarrasses Gwen now._

After his brief bout of pride, he deflated when he realized one flaw to his plan.

 _How am I supposed to get Gwen's diary back to her?_

He facepalmed upon realizing he hadn't thought his whole plan through.

* * *

 **13.4**

"Gotta say," Beth said as she walked with Cody, Lindsay, and Heather through the woods. "Paintball's a lot more fun when there isn't a challenge. We should get more normal camp loops more often."

Lindsay nodded. "Totally, though I wish we could've still worn those tail thingies. They were cute."

Heather scowled. "I thought otherwise." She paused when she heard a crunching sound, and turned towards Cody. "Again with the chips? Seriously?"

Cody waved the bag in her face. "Never forgo a good bag of barbecue-flavored chips."

"If you're forgetting, you got mauled by a bear for eating those chips." Heather pointed out.

"Hey," Cody complained, "I've done well at avoiding getting mauled while eating chips during these loops. I'm being careful."

Beth pointed. "Aren't those chip crumbs falling out of the bag?"

The island's resident bear roared as it emerged from the bushes, causing the group to scream.

"Take Heather!" Cody shoved the mean girl in front of him, Beth, and Lindsay. The mean girl stumbled while the trio fled in terror. Heather screamed as she saw the bear's paw come at her.

* * *

 **13.5**

Justin couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the situation.

"Um, why am I here?" He asked.

Chef shrugged. "You kids are never in here to watch me make your dang food so you got no appreciation for it. You're here so you can learn to appreciate it."

"Okay," Justin responded slowly before attempting to adjust his arms. "Any reason why I'm tied up like this?"

"You wouldn't come watch willingly." Chef took a large knife, and began chopping up some meat.

"But-" The teen model was cut off by a sock being shoved in his mouth.

"You ask too many questions. Just sit there and watch." Chef turned away from Justin, and returned to cooking.

* * *

Gwen walked into the Mess Hall. "Hey Chef, have you seen Justin anywhere? Katie and Sadie are looking for him, and…" She trailed off when she reached the window that separated the kitchen from the dining area. She stared at Chef casually making lunch while Justin sat on the countertop behind him, bound and gagged. "I'll come back later." She turned on her heel, and walked right back outside.

After Gwen left, Justin managed to spit out the sock. "Blegh! When was the last time you washed your socks?!"

* * *

 **13.6**

Cody sat in the Loopers' Lounge, playing a video game when Brick walked in with a disturbed look on his face.

Pausing his game, Cody looked up at the cadet. "What's the matter?"

"Here's a hint and I'll let you figure out the rest- diapers." Brick answered, sitting down.

"Oh, one of those loops?" Cody prodded, and Brick nodded in confirmation. "I'll get you a drink." He got up from the couch, and went into the kitchen.

* * *

 **13.7**

"Isn't it so much fun to loop together?" Katie asked Sadie.

Sadie bobbed her head. "Totally, you can have so much fun looping with a friend."

"Hey, since we're looping together this time around, what do you want to do? I've done a lot of stuff when I was looping without you."

"Well…"

* * *

Chef awoke early one morning to get started on making breakfast for the campers, and headed over to the Mess Hall. Upon walking inside, he nearly had a heart attack.

"What did you do to my kitchen?!" He roared.

Katie and Sadie walked out of the back room, holding paint brushes and cans and were wearing smocks.

"We thought the kitchen was looking a little drab so we touched it up." Sadie answered with a bright smile.

"We spent all of last night painting, but since we only have a challenge every three days, it was worth it." Katie added. "Do you like it?"

Chef stared at the new pink and green coloring of his kitchen.

"Katie, why is his eye twitching?"

"I don't know. Maybe he has an eyelash in it or something?"

* * *

 **13.8**

"I'm glad that we're away from those condors, and those Easter Island heads. The island heads creeped me out." Gwen said as she sat in Economy with DJ.

DJ looked at her strangely. "I thought those were vultures."

"Condors, vultures, they look the same really."

"I'm just glad that I didn't hurt the condors or their eggs. I haven't hurt an animal since Jamaica, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Gwen huffed, crossing her arms. "I'm not happy about Courtney winning the challenge. Sure, we're friends again and all, but it seemed like she was rubbing her victory in our faces."

"That's Courtney for us." DJ answered simply.

At that moment, the jet rocked, making the pair fall off their seats.

"The heck was that?!" Gwen exclaimed.

DJ looked out a nearby window, and saw the mother condor trying to hit the plane.

"No!" Sierra's voice rang out. "Cody Jr. is mine now! Get lost!"

DJ sighed. "She stole the condor chick, didn't she?"

* * *

 **13.9**

Chris counted the contestants he could see, and then looked at his clipboard. He smiled. "Only one missing, not so bad."

Sugar marched out of the water, pulling off her parachute as she did so. Stomping right up to Chris, she pointed her finger in his face. "Chris, what in darn tootin' is going on here? Why are we doin' the whole competition square dance again?"

Chris raised an eyebrow at the pageant queen. "Pardon?"

Shawn rushed over, and separated her from Chris. "She must've hit her head on something on the way down from the blimp. I'll just take her over here, and make sure she wasn't bitten by a zombie. Better safe than sorry." He pulled her away.

"Hey, leggo! I ain't no zom bee!" Sugar protested as Shawn took her away from the host.

* * *

Sugar glared at Shawn, putting her hands on her hips. "Are you pulling ma tiara?"

"No, this isn't a joke. This is really happening. I don't know much about it myself, but I'm trying to learn." Shawn said. "All I know is what I heard from Jasmine, who heard from Chef, who heard from Gwen, who heard from someone named Twilight."

The pageant queen snorted. "Twilight? Someone's named after a time of day? What's next? Someone named Sunset?"

"Your name is Sugar." Shawn pointed out.

"… Okay, you gotta point." Sugar replied, abruptly stopping her laugh. "So, if time is all wonky and we're stuck doing this over and over for who knows how long? What do we do now?"

Shawn shrugged. "Whatever we want to. Since the loop starts over and nobody but those who loop remember, there aren't any consequences for our actions."

"Oh really?"

"Uh, you're starting to get a really creepy look on your face. Should I be worried?"

* * *

"Last marshmallow," Chris declared at the elimination ceremony later that night. "Beardo, you didn't do much to help your team, and you made it sound like Sugar farted." Beardo took on a shocked facial expression, playing a dramatic sting. "Ella, you sung, you danced, and you found glitter, which was totally useless for building a shelter." Ella lowered her head in shame, and Sugar, having sat beside her, enjoyed her shame with glee. "The final marshmallow goes to… Ella!"

Sugar's glee was immediately wiped from her face. She stood up in shock. "What?"

Shawn got up from his seat, and walked over to her. "I take it your plan to vote for her didn't go as planned?"

With a scowl, Sugar shoved him down.

* * *

 **13.10**

Gwen, Geoff, Shawn, Jasmine, and Sammy entered the Hub.

"Welcome to the Hub." Gwen introduced to the three third generation players.

"So," Sammy spoke up, "this is where our world is cartoon that people watch? Along with other shows?"

Gwen confirmed, "Yep, take a look around. I've got a few things I'm going to check on."

Geoff pumped his fist. "Sweet, I wonder if I could find some awesome party supplies." He and Gwen went off in one direction, leaving the Pahkitew trio to themselves.

"I'm going to see if zombies are real here like they are back home." Shawn told Jasmine and Sammy before walking off himself.

Sammy turned to Jasmine. "Want to see what kinds of shows they have here?"

"I'm game."

The two girls sat at a computer, and started looking up shows. Humoring themselves, they looked up Total Drama. They more than humored themselves; they found something interesting.

"What's the Ridonculous Race?" Sammy asked Jasmine.

"Not sure, let's click on it." Jasmine took the mouse from her friend, and clicked it.

* * *

Gwen and all the other Awake loopers, except Chris, stared at the two girls. "Another loop expansion? Seriously?"

"Seems that way," Jasmine responded to Gwen's question. "Apparently it's some sort of spin-off race of the show. Chris isn't hosting it, and some guy named Don is."

Dawn looked up from her tea leaves. "Yes?"

Sammy waved her off. "Not you, Dawn. Some guy named Don."

"Oh, okay then." The aura reader returned to her leaves.

"Anyway, it's a race that takes place after Pahkitew Island, and it's full of new people. Geoff, Noah, Owen, and Leonard were the only previous Total Drama contestants to be on it." Jasmine continued.

Owen raised a hand. "Hold on, I don't remember being on any race."

Noah patted him on the shoulder. "We'll probably the memories of the baseline next loop, Chubby Buddy."

"I do have a best bro named Brody back home," Geoff spoke up before adding, "tell us more, dudettes."

Sammy smiled. "Sure! First off, there's this really corny thing called a Don Box…"

* * *

 **13.11**

Owen and Noah were playing cards in their cabin during a free day, and then Geoff barged in.

"You guys get your new baseline memories?" He asked them.

"Sure did, which means this is the first loop we're going to be experiencing the expansion. Just what we wanted, a longer loop." Noah commented, laying down his fives.

Owen chuckled. "Oh, you're totally ready to meet Emma again, and you know it."

"So what if I am? I'm just complaining how we have to stick out a longer loop now. I swear, these things just keep getting longer and longer."

Geoff shrugged. "I don't think it's all that bad. I mean, we get more time to hang out with our buds, and we've got more free time whenever we're not competing."

Izzy kicked the door open, interrupting the conversation. With an out-of-place frown, she marched over to Noah and Owen.

"Something wrong, Iz?" Owen inquired.

Still frowning at the boys, Izzy said, "Izzy smells inconsistency. Izzy smells foul play." She pointed to them. "How are you two reality TV pros when Leshawna and Tyler were the ones doing reality shows during Celebrity Manhunt? And how could either of you not invite me to be your race partner?"

Noah rolled his shoulders, not even blinking at Izzy's behavior. "We just work well together, that's all. And last I checked, Leshawna and Tyler stopped their reality show streak after World Tour."

Izzy turned to Geoff. "How about you?"

Geoff scratched the back of his neck. "I wanted to ask Bridge, but she was busy at the time. Brody was the next person I thought of."

Izzy continued to frown at all three boys until she just held up her hands helplessly, saying, "Alright." Merrily humming, she skipped out the door.

"Her emotions change on the flip of a coin," Noah quipped, watching her go.

* * *

 **13.12**

The blue moon hovered high over the island.

Zoey and Mike, who had a fedora on his head and a backpack on his back, came to a fork in the road.

"Now which way are we supposed to go?" Zoey asked. "The Vultures have the map, not us."

Mike, or Manitoba rather, held up a hand. "Give it a moment, Sheila. Ol' Manitoba Smith will find our correct path in less than a minute."

"Okay," Zoey agreed slowly as she noticed something wrong. "Hey, where's Cameron?"

"The small fry? I've got him." Manitoba swung the backpack off his back, and opened it. He reached in, and pulled Cameron out of it by his hoodie.

Zoey looked at Cameron. "Cameron, what were you doing in there?"

"Sierra was getting a little too clingy so the minute she was distracted, I jumped in Manitoba's backpack. I'm certainly small enough for it." Cameron explained.

Manitoba added, "Noticed the little squirt in there about five minutes ago."

"Thanks for your concern, Zoey." Cameron thanked his friend. "But we should keep moving, otherwise we'll lose the challenge."

"Right," Zoey nodded.

Sierra's voice rang out over the woods. "Cam-ody, where'd you go?"

Cameron squeaked in fright. "Back in I go." He dove back into Manitoba's backpack, and the adventurer closed it up, shouldering it once again. Just in time too, because Sierra caught up to them.

"Hey, guys, have you seen Cam-ody?" A crazy Sierra questioned.

"Right path," Manitoba and Zoey both pointed and said simultaneously.

Sierra smiled at them. "Thanks! I'm coming, Cam-Codykins!" She ran off.

Once she was out of earshot, Zoey exhaled in relief.

"That one seems to be even more of a wily dingo than in the baseline," Manitoba observed.

Zoey whirled her head around at him. "Baseline? Wait, Manitoba, are you looping?"

"No, I'm not tying anything. You see any kind of rope or string in my hands?"

Cameron poked his head out of the backpack. "She means are you remembering things that happened before?"

"Oh, then in that case, yes."

Zoey beamed at Manitoba. "That's amazing! Now Mike and all of the others are looping." Her expression briefly turned sour. "If only Mal didn't loop."

"You're the last of Mike and the other personalities to start looping," Cameron informed the adventurer. "Makes sense I guess since you started appearing late into the baseline of season four."

"Ah, I see." Manitoba glanced up at the blue moon. "We should keep moving. Don't wanna lose this challenge, do we?"

"You're right. We should get going, and since Sierra took the right path…" Zoey thought out loud.

Cameron caught onto her thoughts, "Then for my sake, we should go left."

"Left it is then," Manitoba started jogging down the left-hand trail with Zoey close behind.

* * *

 **13.13**

Gwen sighed, tapping her foot on the ground as she sat on the cabin porch, thinking.

Bridgette walked up to her. "Hey, Gwen. What're you doing?"

"Trying to think of something to do this loop around. When you've been through so many loops, it's hard to remember what you've done already."

Humming in thought, Bridgette stuck her hands in her hoodie pockets. "Well, you know how Geoff and I made out almost non-stop in the baseline?"

"Yeah?" Gwen replied, wondering where her friend was going with this.

"Why don't you make out with Duncan or Trent this loop? Time certainly flew by for Geoff and me when we did it."

Gwen hesitated. "I dunno. That doesn't sound like something I'd do."

"Gwen, one of the positives of these loops is getting to do something that doesn't sound like you'd do." Bridgette informed her.

"I guess you do have a point. If I should make out with one of them, who should I do it with?"

"Flip a coin?"

"I would, but I don't have any spare change on me right now."

"I think I do. Hold on, I'm sure I've got a coin or two in one of these pockets." Bridgette took a moment, rummaging through her hoodie pockets and the pockets of her shorts.

* * *

Bridgette sat at the picnic table at the film lot, watching something when Leshawna walked up to her.

"Hey girl," Leshawna greeted, taking a seat next to her. "What'cha watching?"

"Just something really bizarre," Bridgette pointed to where Gwen was making out with Duncan. "Is that how Geoff and I looked when we did that?"

"Uh huh," Leshawna affirmed.

"No wonder you guys voted us out first."

* * *

 **13.14**

"Okay, Noah, you can do this." Owen encouraged his friend, massaging his tense shoulders.

"What do I even say to her? I have no experience talking to Unawake girlfriends." Noah fretted, Owen's massage not helping in the slightest.

Owen chuckled. "It's easy, buddy. Just be yourself whenever you're around her, except not mentioning anything like loops."

Noah turned to his chubby buddy. "One problem with that-"

"Go for it!" Owen pushed him towards Emma.

Caught off-guard, Noah stumbled towards the girl. "Hey, Emma! Don't say anything stupid- and I'm doing it."

Emma turned to him. "What? Have we met before?"

Noah smiled sheepishly. "Maybe?"

* * *

 **13.1- Really, where did Chris get those babies?  
13.2- It actually was quite hard.  
13.3- A noble goal, terrible execution  
13.4- Another installment of normal Camp Wawanakwa  
13.5- Sometimes Chef likes to have a captive audience.  
13.6- Brick and Cody hate those loops.  
13.7- Tune in next week when Katie and Sadie make over the Craft Services Tent  
13.8- Cody Jr's resemblance to Cody is uncanny.  
13.9- Sugar holla! Sugar has joined the loops!  
13.10- Loop Expansion- the Ridonculous Race  
13.11- Izzy would've dominated the race with Eva, or Noah, or maybe Owen.  
13.12- Manitoba Smith has joined the loops! As of now, all of Mike's personalities have looped.  
13.13- Gwen and Duncan's make-out session's resemblance to Geoff and Bridgette's is uncanny.  
13.14- As Noah said, he's not experienced in dealing with Unawake girlfriends.**

 **Loopers: Alejandro, Anne Maria, B, Beth, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chef, Chris, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Mike (along with his alternate personalities of Chester, Mal, Manitoba, Svetlana, and Vito) Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sam, Sammy, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Staci, Sugar, Trent, Tyler, and Zoey**

 **Those of you who sent me loops, don't worry. They'll be in the next chapter. I write on a chapter-ahead basis.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own any material that may appear in these loops, they all belong to their respective owners. Now please enjoy another set of loops.**

* * *

 **14.1**

"Gotta say," Staci spoke up, breaking the silence that hung over her and Dawn sitting together. "It's fun to loop. The last time I was Awake, I actually won. You weren't Awake for that one, were you?"

Dawn shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I do not believe so. Sorry that I missed that."

"Eh, it's okay. There's always next time." Staci picked up another stone, and skipped it. "So, whatcha thinking about? You seem all tense, yah."

"I just feel particularly vengeful this loop," admitted Dawn. "I don't know what the matter is with me. I'm normally a peaceful person, but this loop I feel like getting revenge on Chris for allowing my original elimination to occur with me trapped inside a garbage bag. Were it not for B, I would've died."

Staci hummed. "Maybe that's your problem? You never got some sort of closure for that. Yah, you're mad at Chris for that, and now you want revenge. Maybe since you've been fine for however many loops you've gone through, your anger has been growing and now you need to let it all out."

The moonchild thought it over. "I suppose I have some unresolved feelings toward the situation."

"Told ya," boasted the compulsive liar. She leaned in close to Dawn almost conspiratorially. "I think we both know what you need to do." In response, Dawn gave her a confused look.

* * *

Chris' face adopted a look of panic. "Hey, what's going on?" Before he could get an answer, Chef scooped him up in a garbage bag, and tied it shut. Chris let out muffled hollers as Chef tossed the bag into the Hurl of Shame.

"It is time that karma repays you for your misdeeds," Dawn stated while walking over to the catapult's lever. "Consider this karma for the baseline." She threw down the lever, and the host was flung into the sky, soaring beyond the lake.

Staci walked over to Dawn with a smile. "Better now?"

Dawn blinked before smiling back. "Surprisingly, yes."

* * *

 **14.2**

Cameron hopped into the giant toilet bowl.

"You sure about this, Cameron?" Zoey asked from where she stood on the Dock of Shame.

The bubble boy nodded his head. "I'm sure. After all, us loopers need a break from following the baseline every once in a while. I'm sure you guys will have fun without me."

Jo snorted, having decided to watch her enemy take the plunge. "Oh, believe me. We're going to have lots of fun once you aren't around."

Sam turned his head towards her. "Kinda harsh, don't you think?"

"Not really," Jo answered without an ounce of remorse. "Now come on, flush the nerd already!"

Chris glared at her. "Don't rush me! I enjoy this kind of drama."

"You enjoy every kind of drama." Courtney pointed out.

"Point taken." Chris held up the remote, and activated the flush.

Cameron screamed as he disappeared down the giant drain.

* * *

 **14.3**

Sammy zipped up her suitcase, and went to open up her window. Sitting outside her bedroom on a tree branch was Jasmine.

"Ready to go?" Jasmine inquired.

"Yep! Here, catch." Sammy threw her suitcase out to her friend, and began to climb out the window. "Thanks for letting me come live with you at your house until Pahkitew Island."

Jasmine smiled at her. "Any time. I'm surprised we haven't done this sooner. You say goodbye to your mom?"

The cheerleader shook her head. "No, it's much easier to do things like this when you don't say goodbye to your parents."

"Fair enough," Jasmine agreed and began descending the tree with Sammy's luggage. "Come on, we have a long drive ahead of us."

* * *

 **14.4 (Fused Loop with Samurai Jack)- written by PurpleBandit3000**

Harold looked at the eastern man next to him who was wearing a kimono. He was tall, lean, and fit, with his hair in a topknot. The man carried a katana. Harold then noticed that he was carrying a katana in his own hand.

"Sweet! I've always wanted to be a samurai!" The nerd exclaimed.

"Just who might you be?" The man asked.

Before Harold could response, the robots began to open fire at the duo, and they quickly dived behind a rock.

"I felt like I have fought these creatures before!" The man exclaimed.

"That's because you have." Harold explained.

"I see. This must be Aku's doing." The man said.

"Let's do this!" Harold exclaimed, charging into battle along with his newfound buddy.

* * *

 **14.5- Loop Concept by digimon100**

Gwen sketched in her sketchbook, humming to herself as she did so.

She didn't even flinch as the door to the room slammed open, and Eva rushed in, slamming the door shut behind her. The bodybuilder actually looked scared for once.

"Okay," Eva began to say after she got her breath back. "Now I see why everyone was so afraid of me. Am I really that nasty?"

"Usually yes," Gwen answered setting her pencil aside and closing up her sketchbook.

Eva sent a wary look at the door. "That's a real eye-opener if I ever saw one." She turned to Gwen. "You sure they won't just barge into the lounge and trash the place."

Gwen waved a hand dismissively. "Nah, you know the phrase 'blind with rage'? They'll never be able to think clearly enough to think to look for us here."

"That's reassuring. No, really, it is. I just never thought I'd be the least scary person in the world for once." She shuddered, thinking of what she had witnessed outside.

Gwen shrugged. "Anything's possible with the loops. I know I've been a vampire before."

"I really don't want to think about what else can happen."

"Neither do I. That's why I just find out as I go along. Anyway, since those guys are probably going to kill each other way before the loop is over with, want to hang out here until then?"

"That's a better idea than going back out there?" Eva jabbed her thumb over her shoulder at the door. "We got any action flicks in here somewhere?"

"I think so," Gwen said thoughtfully, "come on, let's look."

* * *

 **14.6**

Sky didn't scream when she was forced to jump from the blimp. Since she didn't hear herself screaming, she heard someone else screaming. Looking over to her right, she noticed Dave flailing his arms as he screeched for dear life.

"Why are we falling again?! We already did this! Wasn't getting my heart broken by Sky bad enough?!" He hollered to whoever was listening.

The gymnast couldn't help but roll her eyes at his whining. "Aw geez…" Reluctantly, she grabbed Dave by his leg. As he started to flip out over something touching his leg, she pulled the cord on her pack, opening up a parachute.

Dave calmed down when his descent slowed. "H-hey, I slowed down. B-but how? I haven't opened my parachute." Twisting around to get a good look at what slowed his fall, his eyes widened when he saw what- or rather who- grabbed his leg. "S-Sky? You caught me?"

Sternly, Sky narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't read too much into this. It was just the right thing to do. Now listen, we're in a time loop. We're stuck repeating the competition over and over again until someone fixes time. That's why we're parachuting again."

"A time loop? A time loop! Are you kidding me? We have to go through all that crap again and again, and we don't get a say about it?" Dave ranted in response. He paused as a thought occurred. "Wait, does this mean I have to get dumped by you over and over again too?"

"Sometimes yes, but sometimes no. It depends on whether or not I'm Awake in a loop."

"What does that mean? And what do you mean by Awake?"

"I'll explain later. We don't have time now, and there's a lot to go over."

They touched down on Pahkitew Island, and as much as Sky didn't like it, she allowed Dave to be near her for the duration of the day so they could find a chance to sit down and talk about the loops.

* * *

 **14.7**

Owen pressed the button on top of the Don Box, and retrieved the tip.

"You know, I've always wondered why there wasn't a Don Box here in the baseline." Noah remarked conversationally while they stood near the stack of cheese wheels.

Owen shrugged. "Beats me, but it looks like the All-In is the same as last time. Let's start wheeling our way down the river."

Noah held up two fingers. "One- that was a terrible pun and never say it again. Two- do NOT eat the cheese until we've reached the Chill Zone."

"Not even a nibble?" Owen asked innocently.

* * *

Noah watched the Tennis Rivals carry their wheel to the Chill Zone with frustration. The Adversity Twins were behind them, but coming up fast rolling their wheel.

"Oh for Pete's sake! You roll the wheel, morons, not carry it!" He finally yelled at the older racers, catching their attention.

Beside him, Owen snickered behind one hand. "For Pete's sake?"

"Shut up, Owen."

* * *

 **14.8**

Gwen sighed, sitting on the dock.

"What's wrong, Gwen?" Bridgette asked, coming to sit down with her.

"I just want to get off this stupid island," Gwen answered.

The surfer girl looked confused. "Why?"

"We've lived on this island our whole lives. I can't remember even one time leaving it. Don't get me wrong, I loved growing up with everyone, but I just need to get out of here soon, or I might go crazy."

"Sorry to hear that," Bridgette said as she patted her friend on the back. "In my opinion, living here isn't all that bad."

Gwen scoffed. "That's easy for you to say. You're Bridgette. You're okay with nearly pretty much anything above theft or murder. I'm not okay with living here. All of our parents were jerks who dumped us here when we were babies, and we were raised by the most sadistic man on the planet and his lethal chef of a sidekick. Whoever thought it was a good idea to allow them to be caretakers ought to be admitted to a mental hospital." Her shoulders slumped after her venting. "I'm just wondering if we'll ever get to leave here."

Bridgette once again patted her friend. "I'm sure we will someday." Getting to her feet, she offered a hand to her friend. "Come on. Leshawna made some brownies, and they are too good to miss out on."

Smiling at the offer, Gwen accepted Bridgette's hand.

* * *

 **14.9**

The goth girl let out a low whistle. "Wow, that bird is ticked."

"We have been invading her nest one after another. I think we've committed the offense enough times in a row that she's reached her limit." Cody commented as he looked up at the nest with her. His eyes went wide a moment after finishing his observation. "Oh no, I think she's going to take off."

"Maybe that's a good thing. We can get near the nest without her trying to peck our eyes out- whoa!" Gwen ducked at the last second. "Cody!"

Dangling from his shirt which was clamped in the condor's beak, Cody screamed, "Help!"

Sierra jumped down from the condor's nest, and ran after the condor. "I'm coming, Codykins!"

* * *

 **14.10**

"Gwen!" Heather shouted. "Explain this, now!"

Gwen shrugged as best as she could in her position. "Must be one of those quirk-centric loops. Remember how- wait, never mind, you weren't Awake for that one. In this case, the quirk for this loop must be all the guys having the urge to carry the girls around."

"Over their shoulders? Why couldn't they carry us like normal people?"

"Why else do things happen a certain way? The loops. Besides, I think it's better this way. This probably doesn't feed the shippers." Gwen responded.

Trent, who was carrying Gwen over his shoulder, glanced at Alejandro, who was carrying Heather the same way. "You have any idea what they're talking about?"

"Not a one." Alejandro answered.

* * *

 **14.11**

Chris whistled a tune to himself, walking along in the woods. Without warning, someone slammed into him, causing him to fall on his butt. Rubbing his head, Chris looked up and saw Topher mirroring his movement.

"Chris, I'm so sorry. Here, let me give you a hand." Topher held a hand out for the host to take.

The host remembered how this encounter went, and swatted it away. "Thanks, but no. I can get myself up." He stood and dusted the dirt off his clothes.

"I was chasing the monkey, and- hey, did you see it? No? Okay." The wannabe host ran past him.

"Well, that happened." Chris watched Topher run off. "Which means he's probably got my phone." He began to laugh. "Which means this is going to be fu-!" He felt something was off, and reached into a pocket. To his surprise, he pulled out his phone. "Huh? He usually takes this. If he didn't take this, then what did-?" The host began feeling the rest of the pockets on his person, and gasped when he felt his back right pants pocket. "He took my wallet?!"

* * *

 **14.12**

"Sugar holla!" Sugar sang, finishing her song. "Nailed it!"

Chris, Scuba Bear, and the intern girl clapped for her. "Ten out of ten for Sugar!" Chris declared, and the other two judges followed suit.

"Awesome, I'm in the finale!" The pageant queen cheered before whirling on her opponents. "In your face!" She thrust a finger in Ella and Dave's faces.

Dave raised an eyebrow, looking at Ella incredulously. "Okay, do people just have bad taste this loop?"

"What's that?" Ella turned to him, confused.

"Nothing, nothing…" He dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

* * *

Sugar panted, slowing to a stop. Dave ran past with a victorious chuckle.

"This… is not… fair. I call this finale rigged!" Sugar protested, having run for only two minutes.

* * *

 **14.13**

"Team Amazon wins!" Chris announced, to the glee of Team Amazon.

The celebrations were cut short by a shriek.

"What was that?!" DJ asked in concern.

Tyler frowned as the problem suddenly became clear to him. "I think I know." He reached into his team's baby carriage, which he was already sitting in, and pulled a baby out of it. This was the same baby that was in the baby carriage next to the bench in the park.

"What the? How'd they get in our carriage?" Noah wondered out loud.

The jock without skill grimaced. "I think that might've been my fault. I really had to take a whiz so I got out of the carriage while we were waiting for Izzy to get the apple. When I got back, ours was right next to one that looked exactly like it. I wasn't sure which one was ours, so I guessed."

"And you guessed wrong," Noah summed up.

The baby's mother stomped over to the teens, and Tyler sheepishly held her baby out to her.

"This little guy yours?" He offered weakly.

The woman smacked his cheek, and took back her baby. The baby cooed at the teens as he was taken away.

Once the lady and her infant were out of earshot, Owen turned to his team. "That could've gone a lot worse."

* * *

 **14.14**

Scarlett laid a blanket on the beach, and laid down upon it.

"Another loop, another annoying period of time with Max." She laid on her blanket in silence, which was soon disrupted by a shout.

"Sidekick! I demand you explain to me why we are on the island again!"

The evil genius raised a hand to her face, and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

* * *

 **14.1- Karma is trash.  
14.2- Sometimes you just wanna out yourself early  
14.3- This is what I imagine Sammy doing after Pahkitew Island in the baseline.  
14.4- Harold's living the dream.  
14.5- It is truly scary when Eva's the nicest one in the bunch.  
14.6- Aaaaah! Dave has joined the loops! Get the loop sanitizer!  
14.7- Noah points out holes in the baseline.  
14.8- Growing up on Wawanakwa would either be great, or horrible.  
14.9- Cody does resemble one of her chicks.  
14.10- A strange loop with a strange quirk  
14.11- The loops like to mix things up, even if the characters are Unawake.  
14.12- Like Sugar would ever win the finale in a loop  
14.13- Please do not leave your ride during a challenge  
14.14- Mwahahaha! Max has joined the loops. Time to EVIL loop!**

 **Loopers: Alejandro, Anne Maria, B, Beth, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chef, Chris, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Dave, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Max, Mike (along with his alternate personalities of Chester, Mal, Manitoba, Svetlana, and Vito) Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sam, Sammy, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Staci, Sugar, Trent, Tyler, and Zoey**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own any material that may appear in these loops, they all belong to their respective owners. Now please enjoy another set of loops.**

* * *

 **15.1**

Geoff ran up the stairwell of the CN Tower with Brody ever since he Awoke that loop, he started running up and down stairs to train for this particular task. It was a lot of stairs after all.

He was happy to know that he wasn't the only looper in the loop this time either. He had sent out a Ping earlier, and Duncan, DJ, Gwen, and Bridgette had all Awoke this time as well. It was great to loop with friends.

Speaking of friends…

"Um, Geoff? What's going on? Didn't we already climb these stairs? Why is everyone else doing it too?" Brody asked from behind him.

Geoff nearly fumbled on a stair. At the next platform between flights, he turned to face Brody.

"Dude, you're Awake!"

Brody looked confused at his best friend and teammate's statement. "Uh, yeah, I've been awake all day. Unless I've been sleep-running. Is this a dream?" Glancing around, he lifted a hand to touch Geoff and find out if he was a figment of his dream.

"Nah, dude, this is real! Long story short, we're looping!" Geoff quickly explained. Before Brody could ask a question, he added, "I'll explain on the flight. Right now, we gotta bounce." He and Brody continued up the stairs before any of the others could catch up to them.

Brody stared at Geoff, the information Geoff had just given him slowly sunk into his mind. "Whoa… that's really wild."

Geoff nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it is. So, anything you want to do this loop? It's your first one, after all."

* * *

His friend put a finger to his chin in thought. "Well…"

"Looks like we're bunny bagging!" Geoff declared after reading the tip.

Brody whooped. "Second one to grab a bunny goes in the sack with it!"

* * *

Once Kitty put the last bunny in the Sisters' bag, Emma tied it shut. "That's the last one. Let's go!"

Geoff encouraged them as they passed him by. "Nice going, dudettes!"

"Ya know," Brody spoke up, causing Geoff to look at the sack sitting on the ground next to him. "It's actually pretty cozy in here."

* * *

 **15.2**

The Playa was bustling with activity. Everyone who was either eliminated, or not competing were just going about their day outside of the competition. Everything seemed peaceful.

At least, that was the case until Sammy ran onto the scene.

"Everybody, run!" She exclaimed frantically.

Ezekiel, who had been relaxing on a lounge chair, sat up while removing his sunglasses. "Why, eh?"

Sammy quickly explained, "My sister! Amy! She-!"

A sinister laugh cut her explanation short. Everyone looked upward, and soon saw Amy, dressed as a wizard, flying around on a broom.

"This will teach you for being so nice to Samey!" The evil twin cackled, raising what looked like a wand. She pointed it down at the others, and fired what looked like a burst of magic. This caused everyone to jump to their feet, and flee in terror.

As he ran, Ezekiel ducked a blast. "Yeow! What's going on?"

Sammy had been running next to him, and turned to him. "You know how I say my sister is a real witch? I think this loop is taking it literally this time!"

* * *

 **15.3**

Katie and Sadie squealed upon hearing about the next challenge.

"We're bike racing next! This is so exciting!" Sadie told her friend, bubbly as ever.

Katie nodded in agreement. "Totally! This is going to be so much fun!" She frowned as a thought came to her. "Wait, this is the one where the last person to cross the finish line is automatically eliminated. What're we going to do?"

The fat BFFFL gasped. "I have an idea."

* * *

Chris stared at them. "A tandem bike? Really?"

The two girls regarded him with rather cheeky smiles.

"You never said we couldn't build a tandem bike," Katie pointed out.

"Besides, we figured you wouldn't object anyway," Sadie added.

Chris raised a finger to argue, but lowered it when he found he had nothing to say. "Fair point." He walked off to judge the other bikes.

Ezekiel walked over, impressed with the girls. "You built a two-person bike?"

Sadie gave an affirmative nod. "Yep."

"Uh, if the last person to cross is voted off, doesn't that mean whoever is sitting on the back of the bike will be voted off if your bike is last?"

At Ezekiel's question, the girls frowned. They glanced at each other.

"We haven't really thought about that," Katie slowly admitted, as if hesitant to face the holes in their plan.

Sadie agreed, "Yeah, how could we have forgotten?" She was quiet for a few moments, and then opened her mouth again. At that point, Katie also opened her mouth.

"Dibs on the front seat!" They called out simultaneously.

The skinny BFFFL scowled at Sadie. "Hey, you can't call dibs on the front seat. I called dibs on the front seat."

"Well, so did I!"

"I was eliminated before you last time. It's your turn."

"But, it was my idea to build a tandem bike."

As the two friends descended into bickering, Ezekiel watched awkwardly. After a minute or two of watching the argument grow more outlandish, he backed away to go prepare his own bike for the races.

* * *

 **15.4**

Max rubbed his hands together gleefully as he stepped into the island's control booth.

"Finally," he monologued to himself, "after one humiliating display after another, I will finally show that I am EVIL!" Sitting in front of the control panel, he looked over the buttons. "What does this one do?" He pressed one, and the chair he was sitting in slammed him up against the ceiling. When the chair descended back to floor level, Max was disheveled. "Let's try a different one." He pressed another button, and this one caused the monitor to start playing online cat videos.

"Meow! Meow!" A cat on the video mewed.

The villainous wannabe rolled his eyes at the display. "While I may enjoy cute, now is not the time to. I must call Chris, demand that money, and then go back on the deal once I have the money." He glanced over the panel once more. "Let's try these, then." He pressed a couple keys in a random order.

"Island self-destruct aborted," said a computerized voice.

"What?!" Max exclaimed in surprise. "That was not what I intended! Re-engage the self-destruct sequence you stupid contraption!"

Chris' face appeared on the monitor. "Whoa! Max? You stopped the self-destruct? You're a hero!"

Max thrust a finger in Chris' face. "I am most assuredly not, you simpleton! Once I figure out how to operate this control panel, I will unleash my fury upon you!"

* * *

 **15.5**

"Something seems wrong here," Sky murmured to Shawn and Jasmine, who were sitting with her on the beach.

Shawn counted on his fingers. "Let's see here- exploding boat, swim to shore," he looked up at the nearby woods, "radioactive forestry. I think we're on season four."

Jasmine put her chin in her palm. "That's really weird. We don't come onto the show until season six. I can't recall a loop being so out of order."

"It's different, I'll give it that." Sky glanced at the woods. "I'm just wondering. Since we're here, does that mean Zoey and the season four cast are on our season this time?"

Two seasons later…

"Never did this before, but now I suppose I can cross it off my list!" Zoey thought out loud quickly, tugging at the cord of her parachute. A parachute came out, and slowed her descent. "Alright!"

Cameron tugged the cord of his parachute, and stared in confusion when his pack opened. "Um, I don't think psychology textbooks belong in a parachute pack."

Above Cameron, the textbooks hit Sam in the face.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" The gamer held a hand to his face. "I know my parents tell me to hit the books, but I don't think they meant like this!"

* * *

 **15.6**

Gwen sat on a stump, sketching the local flora and fauna. It was interesting for her to note. As much a baseline would stay the same, it seemed like nature played out differently each time. Every time she looped, every time she came to this exact place at the exact time, different things happened like a squirrel would go to a different tree than it did in the last loop. She was even considering putting together an art display for the other loopers to see.

"Hey, Gwen!"

That hyperactive voice caught Gwen off-guard, and caused her to draw a long, sharp line right off the edge of her page.

She didn't even look away from her page as she quickly attempted to erase the mistake. "Izzy, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me while I'm sketching?"

"I don't think you ever told me anything," Izzy replied thoughtfully. The crazy redhead soon shook it off. "Anyway, guess what? I'm not on the RCMP's most wanted list this loop!"

At that, Gwen actually paused, raising a skeptical eyebrow in response. "Really?"

"Yep! Turns out some other crazy redhead beat me out of my spot. Gee, I wonder who it is," Izzy curiously wondered.

* * *

Chris stood before Team Kinosewak at the bonfire ceremony.

"You all made a lot of blunders today. Max, you set up a trap to prove to your own team that you were evil. Shawn, you freaked out because you thought you saw a zombie. Amy, you were just annoying. I think I've made my point," Chris mentioned as he held up a plate of marshmallows. "Marshmallows go to Shawn, Amy, and Ella. Max, Scarlett, this is the final marshmallow. Who's going to get it?"

The villainous wannabe snorted as if it were obvious. "Me, obviously." Scarlett rolled her eyes beside him.

"The last marshmallow goes to… Sca-!"

Helicopter blades whirled as an RCMP helicopter approached the island with a searchlight.

"Scarlett! We know you are down there! You are under arrest!" A man's voice boomed out of the copter.

Shawn pounded a fist on his knee. "I knew it! I knew she was a part of the zombie conspiracy."

"Please," Scarlett scoffed, "I would never get involved in something so trivial." She pulled her glasses off, and undid her bun. As her teammates marveled at her new look, she glared at the helicopter with an accusatory finger thrust at them. "You idiots will never catch me!" Turning on her heel, she ran off into the woods. The helicopter roared overhead as it followed in pursuit.

Chris and the remaining members of Team Kinosewak gawked in silence as the whirl of the helicopter's blades faded.

"Well, I guess that answers that question. Max, the last marshmallow is yours." Chris tossed the last marshmallow.

"Naturally," Max stated smugly, catching it to the others' dismay.

* * *

 **15.7**

"Why are we here?" DJ asked hesitantly.

Duncan turned to him. "Izzy told me about one of your fears, so I'm going to help you with this one."

DJ regarded his friend uneasily. "Which fear did she tell you about?"

"The one about how you're afraid to get a tattoo, which is permanent, and how your mom would probably ground you forever for it. She also said you're also afraid of how much it'll hurt."

"I've heard about how painful getting tattoo is, so my fear is justified."

"It's not that bad. I mean, I've gotten a tattoo, Courtney's gotten a tattoo, Geoff's gotten a tattoo, even his friend Brody got one." Duncan pointed out.

"It's still permanent."

"It would be permanent, if we got them when our lives were still normal. Look, Courtney and I got our tattoos during the baseline of events. What I've discovered after looping back in time is that the tattoos we get during the loops aren't permanent. Say one loop I decide to get one on my back, and I get it. The next loop, it's gone. So in a way, the tattoos are temporary. What do you say?"

DJ stared at the tattoo parlor. "I don't know…"

Duncan rolled his eyes at DJ's hesitance. "Come on, just this one time. If you don't like it, you don't have to get another tattoo in another loop, and if you're still concerned about your mom, you can crash with me or Geoff until she cools off."

"I don't want to disobey Momma, but if you say it's just for this loop and then it'll go away… alright, I guess I'll," the gentle giant gulped, "give it a shot."

"Alright! Come on, let me introduce you to the guy inside. He's the one that gave me mine."

* * *

"Dude! You got a tattoo! Nice!" Geoff praised, staring at the tattoo on DJ's back.

"Eh," Duncan shrugged as he stared along with Geoff, "it's alright. He originally wanted to get a tattoo that said 'Momma', but I shot that suggestion down. The rabbit was his next idea after that."

"Gotta say I've never seen a rabbit tattoo before. Nice job, Deej."

DJ put his shirt back on, concealing the tattoo. "Thanks, G. Duncan was right. It wasn't so bad, but it still hurt a bit. Maybe I'll try again some other loop."

"Haha!" Izzy boasted, startling all three young men. "Fear defeated!"

"Where did you come from?" Duncan questioned.

"Funny story! See, it all started when my mom and dad wanted a baby-!" Izzy began to ramble.

All three boys immediately clamped their hands over their ears. "I don't wanna hear this story!" DJ exclaimed, trying to tune her out.

"Oh, but you haven't even heard about how I tried to switch myself at birth!"

* * *

 **15.8**

While relaxing at Morocco's Chill Zone, Sanders and MacArthur sat back in lounge chairs underneath an umbrella. While Sanders laid back to try and relax in the hot climate, MacArthur was busy draining a rather large cup of lemonade. MacArthur continued to chug and chug until her eyes suddenly bulged. She immediately stopped chugging, and spat her mouthful of lemonade at Sanders.

"Hey!" Sanders cried out indignantly, sitting upright and glaring at her partner. "What the heck was that for?!"

"Déjà vu!" MacArthur quickly answered. "Is it just me, or haven't we already been here?"

Sanders took a look around them. "Come to think of it, you're right! We have already been to Morocco, and I'm pretty sure the race is already over. What's going on?"

MacArthur shrugged. "I have no idea." Glancing around, she soon spotted Brody and Geoff pitifully trying to make a sand castle with Morocco's dry sand. "Hey! You, hot stuff!" Brody looked up at the call. "Come over here a sec!"

Brody, followed by Geoff, walked over to the Police Cadets.

"Question for you two," Sanders said, "any idea why we're in Morocco? We feel like we've already been here."

"Sure, we have an idea." Brody answered, and motioned to his partner. "Geoff."

Throwing his arms up with pizazz, Geoff declared, "You're looping! Welcome to the Looper Party!"

"Huh?" MacArthur raised an eyebrow, completely lost.

"So, we're going to be doing this over and over again? That's completely nuts." Sanders decided after listening to Geoff and Brody tell them the story.

"It's not so bad. It's actually a whole lot of fun." Geoff replied, pausing as he thought back. "Actually, there are a few loops that were pretty bad. I remember one loop where Blaineley framed my Bridgey-Bear for a bank robbery. It was awful seeing her locked up until the gang and I bailed her out."

"So we can do a whole bunch of crap, and we get no permanent karma for it? I'm in!" MacArthur pumped her fist. "I think I know what I wanna do first."

Sanders glanced at Geoff and Brody flatly. "This is probably going to end badly."

* * *

Sanders blinked in surprise as she watched Josee and Jacques depart from the show after being eliminated in Dubai. The two Ice Dancers were in tears; well, mostly Jacques since Josee was in a rage and security had to escort her out. "That ended surprisingly well."

Beside her, MacArthur snorted. "Of course it did, not all of my plans end up going insanely bad. Give me some credit."

* * *

 **15.9**

Sierra moaned in despair, slumping on the table in front of her.

Sitting beside her, Gwen cast her a glance. "What's up with you?"

Lifting her head up, Sierra answered, "We're in one of those loops."

"Define those loops."

"We're in one of those loops where we're all attending the same high school." Sierra gestured to their friends scattered around the high school's cafeteria. "I write fanfiction in my spare time when I'm not blogging, and I can't tell you how many times I've seen the cliché 'everyone is in the same high school' setup. Being here at school is one of the reasons why I love our usually normal loops so much- because we're out of school then."

Gwen shrugged, going back to her sketching. "High school isn't so bad. I have friends there."

"Easy for you to say," Sierra remarked, "I have no one. While everyone appreciates my Total Drama blogs, at school they like to pretend I don't exist."

"Harsh."

"Yeah, but at least I'm not alone whenever we have one of these loops. It's nice having all of our friends from the show here with us."

Gwen nodded. "That's true."

They heard a scream, and eventually learned that Duncan had given Harold a mega wedgie. The pair of them shrugged at the occurrence. It was perfectly normal for bullies to give nerds wedgies in school.

* * *

 **15.10 (Fused Loop with Mario)**

Chris sighed in bliss as he reclined in the seat. "It's nice being on vacation. I can't wait until we land."

"Yeah," Chef agreed, and then frowned at the host. "But did we have to bring her, though?" He pointed at Blaineley sitting in the next seat over with his thumb.

Blaineley scoffed at him, smoothening out the wrinkles in her pink sundress. "It's not a picnic going on vacation with you two either."

"Er, you may want to buckle in, folks. The landing's going to be a bit bumpy." The pilot told them over the intercom.

The three adults did as they were told, and promptly felt the whiplash that the pilot had spoken of.

Definitely frazzled once the plane stopped, Chris unbuckled, and made his way off the plane. "The heck's going on?"

One of the interns pointed further down the runway. "There's some sort of weird graffiti distorting the runway. The pilot wasn't expecting this so that's why the landing didn't go as smoothly as it should've."

The host shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing Chef can't fix." He snapped his fingers, and called for Chef. "Clean this up, will ya?"

"He can't," Blaineley answered to the call, sitting down in the shade of the plane's wing. "He's too busy fanning me." Chef grumbled, waving at her with a big fan.

"Sir," one of the other interns spoke up, "I think you might have to take care of this."

Chris groaned miserably. "Fine, just let me find a way around this mess, and I'll see if there's anything on the other side that can get rid of this stuff."

The host wandered off towards the end of the runway.

* * *

 **15.11**

Brody gave the camera a 'shush' signal for the audience and the cameramen to stay quiet. Sneaking up behind Don quietly, Brody reached his arms out.

With a yank, he pulled Don's pants down.

Don looked down at his feet. "What the?!"

Brody whooped, laughing as Geoff came to join him. He turned to the host. "Dude, it might not be April Fools' Day, but you just got pranked!"

"Big time," Geoff nodded.

Pulling his pants back up and fixing them to how they were moments ago, Don narrowed his eyes at the Surfer Dudes. "If you hadn't already placed, I'd be tempted to give you a penalty."

The two dudes looked at each other before chorusing brightly, "Worth it!"

* * *

 **15.12**

"And you're all going to stay in here until the day is over. Don't touch my stuff!" Chef roared as he closed the door to the mess hall.

The five remaining campers- Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Trent, and for some reason, Ezekiel, sat around the table, looking at each other.

"So," Trent spoke up, "guess we're Lunch League-ing today, huh?"

Ezekiel gave him a strange look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Duncan answered, "He's making a reference to a famous movie." He glanced at Gwen and Courtney. "So, either of you want to get straight to making out in the pantry? It can substitute for the school closet."

"Drop dead, Duncan!" The two girls hollered at him.

"I'm so confused…" Ezekiel mumbled, only to be patted on the shoulder by Trent.

Trent smiled at him. "You'll learn in time." He reached into his Subspace Pocket, and pulled out his phone. "I have The Lunch League on my phone. We can watch it together, and then maybe you'll understand this whole situation."

The homeschooled boy thought about it for a moment, and then shrugged. "Sure, not like my parents are here to stop me from watching it, eh."

The musician brought the movie up on his phone, and the two of them, along with Duncan, Gwen, and Courtney all ended up crowding together to watch it.

* * *

 **15.13**

Courtney giggled, something rather unexpected of her.

"Justin, you charmer…" She swooned. "You always know what to say."

"What can I say? I'm a beautiful face who can tell what the future holds." Justin said in reply, showing off his gleaming smile.

"Can you tell me what my future holds?" Courtney asked, scooting closer to him.

Justin teased, "You mean… besides me?"

The two leaned in closer and closer for a kiss.

A hand collided with the back of Justin's head. The model recoiled.

"Ouch," he winced as he raised one hand to rub his head. "The back of my head has modeling contracts too, you know."

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Noah asked bluntly, entering Justin's line of vision. He turned to Courtney. "Courtney, sorry to interrupt kissy time with Anti-Me over here, but he and I need to talk."

Caught off-guard by the twist of events, Courtney consented, getting up to leave the premises. Justin reached out a hand after her.

"Courtney, wait! We were about to kiss!" Justin pleaded. He faced Noah, frowning. "I hope you're happy with yourself. You probably just let a whole lot of viewers down."

"Believe me, I'm happy with myself," Noah answered, "I'm happy that I stopped you from toying with a girl like you always seem to."

Justin threw his hand out at the direction Courtney had gone off in. "You call that toying?"

"Yes," Noah said sharply. "The whole 'knowing the future' thing. Cut the crap, pal. Have you gone back in time?" The model stiffened at the question.

"Who wants to know?"

The know-it-all nodded to himself in satisfaction. "Just as I thought. Your actions the past few days have proved it. You're looping."

The model's gaze narrowed at Noah. "How do you know what going back in time is like?"

"Because I've done it, moron. Everyone here has basically done it more than once already except you."

"They have?" Justin gaped in shock. "How come they don't remember?"

Noah shrugs. "Our memories vary from time to time. Anyway, I don't want to talk to you for longer than five minutes. Here," he handed Justin a book. "This will tell you all you need to know about looping."

"Aw, I hate reading…" pouted the model.

"There are pictures of the girls in looping phases where they're really hot," Noah enticed.

As if Noah said the magic words, Justin cracked open the book. "Really? Where?"

"You'll find them as you read. Enjoy." With that said, Noah walked away, shaking his head. "Imbecile."

* * *

 **15.14**

"Mom and I had to wait seventeen hours for you to come out!"

"It was seventeen minutes! It's always been seventeen minutes!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

The twins quieted instantly at Eva's outburst. The rest of the Killer Bass table stared in terrified awe at the bodybuilder.

"At the rate you two bicker, I'd rather have Katie and Sadie here than you two." Eva huffed, picking up her tray and heading towards the trash bin.

Amy and Sammy, along with the rest of the team, stared at Eva leaving before the twins turned their attention to their other teammates.

"Who's she talking about?" Sammy asked.

* * *

"But I have to be on the same team as Sadie, or I'll die!"

"I'll break out in hives. It's true."

"Shut it!" Chris ordered, silencing the two girls. "No team swapping, end of story." He walked off, as the teams got into introductions.

Right after Chris left them, Katie and Sadie clutched each other.

"I'll miss you, Katie!"

"I'll miss you more!"

Dave leaned towards Beardo and Leonard, despite his feelings against them. "I'll miss being able to sleep at night."

"I can make you a nice herbal remedy for your insomnia," Leonard offered, taking out a spellbook. "First, I'll need three hairs of the rainbow sheep, one match covered in goat's milk, and the spit of a giant."

Dave facepalmed. "I wish I was on the other team…"

* * *

 **15.1- Dun dun dun! Dudes, Brody has joined the Loops!  
15.2- Great, now Amy's even worse than usual.  
15.3- They'd totally build a tandem, and then argue over it.  
15.4- Max Fails at Villainy, now including cat videos.  
15.5- Season Swap!  
15.6- If anyone would be worthy enough to replace Izzy on the RCMP's Wanted list, it'd be Scarlett.  
15.7- Remember kids, tattoos in the real world are permanent, and are very expensive to remove.  
15.8- Freeze, dirtbags! The Police Cadets have joined the Loops!  
15.9- I'd go to their school. Anyone with me?  
15.10- Gee, I wonder who would vandalize a runway.  
15.11- Dudes have to prank.  
15.12- Is the Lunch League the sequel to Breakfast Club?  
15.13- Dun dun dun! Ladies, Justin has joined the Loops!  
15.14- Both pairs are equally insufferable, except one pair is better off apart, and one is better off together.**

 **Loopers: Alejandro, Anne Maria, B, Beth, Brick, Bridgette, Brody, Cameron, Chef, Chris, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Dave, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, MacArthur, Max, Mike (along with his alternate personalities of Chester, Mal, Manitoba, Svetlana, and Vito) Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sam, Sammy, Sanders, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Staci, Sugar, Trent, Tyler, and Zoey.**

 **If you want to write a loop, go ahead and then PM it to me so I can include it in the next chapter.**


End file.
